Petyr II Baelish
King Petyr Baelish, the Second of his Name, was King of Westeros from 358 AC to 370 AC. Due to his emphasis on the Faith of the Seven, he was known as "Petyr the Pious". Throughout his reign, he worked to combat the corruption that had grown under his father, and made it his goal to convert the Iron Islands to the Faith of the Seven. History Early Life Prince Petyr was known to be bookish and eloquently spoken, with none of his father’s passion for tourneys, women, and drink, even before his training as a septon. He fostered a strong relationship with both Grandmaester Pylos and the High Septon, who both watched after him his youth. When the prince was eight years old, loyal members of the court requested House Hightower take him as ward during the fallout of Eddard’s so-called Dornish Affair, and distance him from the influence of the King’s council. After studying in the Citadel for some years and forging a handful of links, the prince returned to King’s Landing to continue his education: not as a maester, but as a septon of the Faith. Compelled by the High Septon’s devout and fiery sermons on a deep-running corruption in the realm and spurred by whispers of his father’s misdeeds, many believed he would complete this path and have the throne inherited by an inevitable bastard. More cynical men believed Petyr was allowed to take this course because of the Crown’s mounting debt to the Faith. However, when he realized his father many not have another son, Prince Petyr left his position as a novice of the Faith. The training stayed with though, and he continued to spend much of his time learning about the past and studying the Faith. When it came time for him to become King, many welcomed him as King that would have a just and fair rule. Petyr II's Reign Among King Petyr II’s accomplishments during his reign was removing the corruption that came about during his father’s reign. One of his first actions was to take the Small Council under scrutiny. The result of that scrutiny was a clear condemnation of the influence the council had had over King Eddard, resulting in the dismissal of three men from their posts within the first weeks of Petyr II’s reign. Lord Malentine Rykker was exposed for his embezzlements as Master of Coin, and as he was sent back to Duskendale, a great portion of his wealth was seized as compensation for his enrichment from the royal coffers, at least partially allowing the debt amassed under King Eddard to be repaid. As a disciple of the Seven, Petyr distrusted Valyrians, and so, the position of the Master of Ships was vacated, as well, although no outright mistakes by Old Lord Monterys could be proven. Finally, Qoren Qorgyle lost his position as Master of Whisperers, King Petyr removing the final creature of Vorian Martell. The opened on the Small Council would go empty for weeks at a time, but Petyr the Pious made sure that whoever was selected would be loyal and dutiful. With the help of the new council, he was also able to pay off all the debts incurred by his father after a decade of ruling. Trade flourished in the realm, and many hailed Petyr II as one of the better kings the realm had seen. Death Towards the end of his rule, people began comparing Petyr II to the famous Baelor the Blessed due to his piety. Petyr II wanted that reputation to last, and decided that there was a way to both cement his piety, and bring prosperity to the realm. He believed if the Ironborn could be brought back into the Seven Kingdoms, then trade in the west would increase, and he would be able to convert the followers of the Drowned God. He wasn’t a commander himself, yet he demanded to lead the fleet that sailed on Pyke in 370 AC. The fleet was defeated, and Petyr the Pious was captured and drowned by the Ironborn along with four of his Kingsguard. This incident sparked the Subjugation of the Iron Islands, the first test for his heir Edmund I Baelish. Category:King Category:House Baelish